


grem's atla shitposts

by A_Human42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Gen, anyways the team avatar tag without anything after it is supposed to be kyoshis team avatar ig?, i dont remember any other characters so sue me, i fail to see how this is a problem, thats outside of the flying opera company i mean, this is where i shitpost atla because i dont have a tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: i shitpost atla because i dont have a tumblr and i would like people to see what goes on inside my brain
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

hi

have you noticed how all the past avatars are dumbasses/left mistakes for their descendant to fix?

okay

wan: separated raava and vaatu, which later became a problem for korra (unavaatu)

now onto the next avatar we know the name of, avatar szeto (i'm not including salai because we have no idea who the fuck they are/what their conflict was)

szeto: only focused on the fire nation, leaving the rest of the nations alone, which yangchen had to fix

yangchen: really bad at spirit relations, and left with a crapton of dark spirits

kuruk: oh boi where do i start... told one (1) person about the fact that he was killing dark spirits, bad at keeping balance, and on top of all that he died at a terrible time, letting daofei kick down the door and be like sup fuckers

kyoshi: woman joined a gang... cant think of any problems she caused, and the wiki is not helpful, but if joining a gang isnt a dumbass move, idk what is

roku: he didn't kill sozin, meaning the 100 year war could start, and he fought a v o l c a n o

aang: i think it was ep 1 of season 3, he went out with the entire world thinking he was dead. during a storm. what the fuck, aang. also, he didnt kill yakone, which proved to be a problem for korra

korra: she got raava yeeted, which means that future avatars cant connect to their past lives.

also kyoshi and korra have dumbass bisexual solidarity thank you for coming to my incredibly stupid ted talk


	2. Chapter 2

all the past avatars are disasters

except szeto hes the only functional one


	3. Chapter 3

so i was rewatching the episode Lake Laogai and.

why does long feng's fireplace have green fire in it  
what is the cause of this  
america explain


	4. Chapter 4

you guys know that speech that sokka makes in "sokka's master"? the One (tm)? where hes like "im not special" and then kataras like uno reverse card? that one?

why is that every avatar to their past lives?

why?


	5. Chapter 5

kyoshi, for all of rok and a good chunk of sok: i love all my past lives equally. wan, szeto, yangchen and *looks at smudged writing on hand* *looks off to the side* rANGI WHAT DOES THIS SAY-


	6. Chapter 6

okay so it seems like kuruk actually believed public opinion of himself, based on the advice he gives to aang in Sozin's Comet part 2 and what he says in Escape From The Spirit World. in this essay i will-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brb actually going to go write the essay


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so it seems like Kuruk actually believed public opinion of himself, based on the advice he gives to Aang in Sozin's Comet part 2 and what he says in Escape From The Spirit World. For context, public opinion of Kuruk was that he was a terrible Avatar. In "Escape From The Spirit World", he says he was arrogant, proud, and boastful. Definitely not good qualities. If he disagreed with public opinion of himself, he wouldn't have said this. And in Sozin's Comet part 2, Kuruk says this: "When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world." And later, he says this: "I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the Face Stealer. It was my fault. If I had been more attentive and more active, I could've saved her." If he thought he had been even a remotely good Avatar, he wouldn't have said this, but instead would have said how the spirits hated him, because of the way he went about bringing balance. But instead, he chose to say that it was his fault.

k going back into my hole now-


	8. Chapter 8

okay so we r doing this now

can you just. imagine nyahitha and kuruk's first meeting.

like it had to be so weird for the both of them

k crawling back into the hole now


	9. Chapter 9

catch me seeing a fic with the tag "Opal (Steven Universe)" and thinking its opal beifong-


	10. Chapter 10

can we talk about how kuruk just. wheelied in 16 years late with Starbucks at the end of trok and asked Kyoshi for help despite being dead

because I think about it a lot


	11. Chapter 11

headcanon that bolin calls lava "the forbidden snack"

also acab. except lin beifong she can stay-

and to the three people reading this, if u live in dc, stay inside and stay safe!! i dont live there but whats going on is all over the news


	12. Chapter 12

quick i need stupid things that aang probably did


	13. Chapter 13

me: im gonna click on the "Kuruk (Avatar)" tag, for reasons

the tag: has star wars fanfic in it

me:

if the image does not load it is a picture of a surprised pikachu


	14. Chapter 14

can we talk about koh the face stealer's mommy issues?  
and just. koh the face stealer in general?  
i wanna talk about koh the face stealer but idk why or how


	15. Chapter 15

ok hot take

the guy airbending in the intro is actually jinpa because if u look at the highlights on his face theres no blue arrow tattoo

k goin back into the hole now


	16. Chapter 16

au where rangi helped with chin the conqueror

can you imagine youre facing off against the avatar and then her 5 foot tall tiny buff firebender gf just comes out and kicks ur ass whilst the actual avatar separates the yokoyan peninsula from the mainland

k ill shut up now


	17. Chapter 17

kelsang: i'm going to adopt a child. the child must be intelligent, graceful, poised-  
kelsang: *sees kyoshi eating garbage*  
kelsang: that one. i want that one.  
jianzhu:  
jianzhu, very quietly: what the fuck.


	18. Chapter 18

i feel like atuat and nyahitha would get high together don’t @ me


	19. Chapter 19

HI UH STAN KATHERINE LYNN-ROSE SHES MAKING AN ATLA MUSICAL AND IT IS AMAZING

her youtube:  
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_wIqpZ8waYGBN0C_UX4z0Q

she also has posted songs on her tiktok (@katherine.lynnrose)

anyway stan her this has been a psa


	20. Chapter 20

azula before going insane and yun at the final battle have the same energy tho???

like you cant tell me azula hasn't said "fire is my element. i just let other people borrow it sometimes"


	21. Chapter 21

headcanons about the volcano roku fought, because im wild like that

so i feel like the volcano was long dormant, and considered extinct, and thats why people were living on it.

(volcano terminology: an active volcano is erupting now or erupts a lot, a dormant volcano isn't erupting now but its likely the volcano will say no you and erupt, and an extinct volcano isn't erupting now and isn't likely to erupt again)

it was definitely a composite volcano, bc the shape meant it couldn't have been a shield volcano and it was too big to be a cinder cone  
though maybe the bursts of poisonous gas came from cinder cone volcanoes? someone smarter than me will have to say if thats possible

basically i want more information on that one volcano???

ill shut up now


	22. Chapter 22

sokka at any given moment: *inhales* b o o m e r a n g


	23. Chapter 23

*inhales*

chopped teams au

katara and sokka are the blue team  
zuko and azula are the red team  
toph and suki are the green team  
and aang and appa are the yellow/orange team

bumi is ted allen and the judges are the rest of the white lotus

aang straight up brought in his giant st bernard and the judges were like, fuck it we'll let him do it

anyways the past avatars and other bg characters are camerapeople/stagehands/assistants/emts/whatever  
kyoshi specifically is an emt, because i said so  
(and also it's said she loves the feeling of healing in the avatar state)

also you get little bloopers with the camerapeople filming the others who arent judges/contestants

yue, probably: why do you wear the makeup  
kyoshi: to avoid Experiencing Emotions in public. also because im in a gang.  
yue: what  
kyoshi: what

stuff like that

anyway its great, aang doesnt use meat and therefore meat is not put in the basket


	24. Chapter 24

OH OKAY IVE BEEN MEANING TO POST THIS BUT I KEEP FORGETTING

anyway ive figured out the avatars' birth and death years in our time based on the fact that lok s1 happens in like 1920 and how long the avatars lived according to the wiki  
i have up to yangchen's death year

korra is 16 in 1920  
aang died in 1904  
aang ended the war in 1850 (lok happens 70 years after atla)  
aang was born in 1738  
roku died in 1738  
roku was born in 1668  
kyoshi died in 1668  
kyoshi was born in 1438  
kuruk died in 1438  
kuruk was born in 1405  
yangchen died in 1405

and then i couldnt find how old yangchen was when she died so it ended there


End file.
